Why Did I Say Yes?
by Fiara Fantasy
Summary: Daniel teaches Vala to drive. Of course it doesn't turn out like he expected.


Why did I say yes?

by Fiara Fantasy

I saw this chalenge on a livejournal community and thought it sounded like a great idea. Please reveiw!

"Vala! _Don't_ touch that!" Daniel quickly looked back at the dark road that seemed to have her so memorized for a while but the lights inside the car began to take precedence in her crafty mind.

"Well maybe if you taught me how this thing works," she gestured at the car, "I'd know not to!"

"You know what? OK." Daniel pulled off the road into an empty parking lot and put the car in park. "Switch sides." He said then his eyes widened. "Oh, that was a mistake," he said as Vala unbuckled the seatbelt he'd had to explain to her earlier and turned to face him. "OK." She slid over the armrest between them and perched on his lap leaning her head back to look at him expectantly and giving him an unobstructed view down her tight red t-shirt.

He rolled his eyes and moved to slide to the other side but she pressed him back against the seat. "You said you were going to teach me to drive?" she said slowly, giving that smile of hers that said _I won you lost_.

"What? Like this? You can't be serious." Daniel stammered more then a little disturbed at the thought.

"Am I that distracting to you Daniel?" Vala purred trailing her fingers across his knee. He grasped her hand and pulled it into his line of sight before she got any other ideas, or before he let her.

"So, where do I start?" Vala asked seeming completely unaware that she was sitting in Daniel's lap.

"Um, Ok, first take it out of park." She did that easily then looked at him with her n_ow what?_ expression on. "Uh, now step on the gas peddle." She looked down at their feet. "Which one?" "The longer one." "Wait." He placed his hands over hers and showed her where to put them on the steering wheel and held them in place, leaving him in the precarious position of having his arms around her thin form. _Dangerous Jackson, _he thought to himself but felt his car jerk forward suddenly. He turned the wheel so they drove in a wide circle. "Good," he said hoping beyond hope she wouldn't try anything.

"Can we go faster?" Vala was smiling.

"No." Daniel was surprised he letting her go this far.

She pouted, he could see her face in the rear view mirror, and said, "You're no fun."

"Hey, I let you do this." He thought for a moment. "Want to go backwards?"

She got one of her ear-to-ear grins and said, "Yeah!" her voice was slightly higher pitched then usual.

"Ok, see that lever between the seats?"

She looked down and said, "Yes."

"Hey don't take your eyes off the road!" Daniel yelped, now very glad he was also holding the steering wheel.

"You did! And you told me to!" she replied, sounding somewhat petulant.

"I've been driving for more than a couple of minutes." Daniel sighed and decided to give up on it.

"Push the lever forwards until the "R" lights up." She did and his car shifted slowly into reverse.

"I think you got the basics." Daniel started to pull her hands away from the wheel after he put the car in park.

"Can I drive now?" Vala asked not budging from her spot on his lap.

"No, it's not legal." Vala laid her head with it's ever present black pigtails and pouted at him then reached back to trail her fingers across the line of his jaw.

"Vala we need to get going." Daniel observed after finding his voice a few minutes later.

"Do we have to?" Vala sighed twisting so she was sitting on one of his thighs leaning back against his arm.

"Yeah." She sighed again and slid back to her seat, trailing her legs over his as she did so. She sat back against her seat and pulled the seatbelt over her shoulder then when he still hadn't moved she glanced at him.

"Something wrong?" she asked with a tone of fake innocence. He shook his head vigorously and stared at her in shock. She gave a prim smile and rubbed her fingers across his thigh. He grabbed her hand and held it up between them, raising his eyebrows. Her smile broadened but looked true. He couldn't help it. He twined his fingers with hers and smiled back.


End file.
